


Instability

by Eloquent_Silence



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Broken Family Feels, Dream SMP Ensemble - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, January 5th, Sad, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Silence/pseuds/Eloquent_Silence
Summary: He froze, the sound of the teen in front of him not knowing what to say was more than enough. There were many implications in his way of wording what he wanted to say but he understood the main one.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Instability

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's just sad no one understands Techno or is never on his side? This author. Anyway, I was feeling very angsty when I first began to write this but then inspiration left me and so I only finished today. Yes, it's been over two weeks and I'm still upset... fight me ;n;

* * *

He froze, the sound of the teen in front of him not knowing what to say was more than enough. There were many implications in his way of wording what he wanted to say but he understood the main one. Perhaps that was why there was a pang of something blooming within his chest that he wanted to ignore for as long as he could. The mask he wore did nothing but help his face heat up some more as he stood, processing what the teen was saying. He had been wrong then, thinking he’d finally had someone besides his best friend whom he could trust completely. Someone… who he’d sheltered hesitantly at first but then with a warmth that he couldn’t understand. Deep down he’d begun to understand that warmth as caring. But as he stood in front of an entire nation of people who’d come together countless times to get revenge on him for being himself, he also began to realize just as well that nobody here would ever truly be on his side or understand him. [Save for maybe the enderman hybrid who did not attack him once even when he was attacked himself by Techno.] 

He could only watch, in a trance of sorts, as Dream mocked Tubbo and everything the other teen had done influenced by the rest of the people in L’Manburg. He had noticed during the time he had been captured and executed that the president was little more than a figurehead for the nation but to have it pointed out with the vehemence Dream held amused him. That is to say, he was drowning himself in the facts Dream was throwing in the younger’s face. Perhaps it was a terrible thing but Techno had also stopped caring after being betrayed countless times. 

“Ranboo is a traitor. He was meeting with Tommy and Techno and telling them everything.” 

Time stopped once more for just a second but it was enough. Everyone began to murmur amongst themselves while Quackity cursed Ranboo out. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Then again, Techno didn’t think being betrayed in front of a nation was a planned event either. The least he could do was attempt and deny the accusations being thrown at Ranboo but he already understood they wouldn’t be enough as the book was being thrown around and read as the enderman hybrid denied the accusations himself. It wasn’t too convincing when there was evidence in front of everyone. 

“I’ve never met that man in my life,” Techno attempted, cringing at the sentence even as he said it. It was obviously not going to work but he truly didn’t hold anything against Ranboo. Heck, the kid never held any ill will against him even when he had killed him countless times for fun. If he were being honest, perhaps Ranboo wasn’t someone he could trust entirely even now but he trusted him more than the citizens of a nation that had been broken beyond repair even before he’d arrived. 

“I can’t even spell Ranboo.” Gods, what was he doing? 

It didn’t matter. Dream turned back to rant at Tubbo some more about his failures before stopping and turning to him. Techno looked around for another second then his name was called. 

“Techno. Got any withers?” 

“Oh, I’m liking where this is going, Dream.” Those were his words but he would be lying about how good the prospect of doing anything at this moment appealed to him. He could very well feel anger attempting to fuel his body but it was all in vain. His words showed a side of himself that he’d long put up, the walls were impenetrable to anyone who was not Philza… perhaps that was a good thing. 

From behind, a chorus of no’s erupted both that neither of them acknowledged. They stared at one another even as a smirk began to form on Techno’s face. Perhaps not all was lost today. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Dream?” 

“I’m saying what you think I’m saying.” 

In the midst of the panic that began to brew in the air for the citizens of a broken country, Dream left. It took no more than a couple of seconds for everyone to turn their focus on him. After the threat, Techno couldn’t blame them but it didn’t mean he enjoyed being attacked on all sides by people who had betrayed him many times before. Besides, had he no reason to defend himself? Was he only allowed to commit war crimes when it was for their benefit? Don’t make him laugh. 

  
  


“Give me back my axe. You’re not worthy, I was wrong,” he heard himself say but he didn’t truly care. He was still processing the fact that Tommy would always go back to the people who had betrayed him countless times instead of being on his side. He wondered vaguely if anyone besides Phil would ever be on his side. He sincerely thought that Tommy would be another person for him to put his faith in but it had all been for naught. Then again, perhaps he shouldn’t have expected so much from someone who had already shown him many times before just how loyal he was to the people who had thrown him aside. 

“No, no you know what, Technoblade? I am worthy. And you’re not… you’re not going to side with Dream to take down L’Manburg, are you? Wha- What the f-” Tommy was sputtering, doing his best to attempt and find the words to express his own disappointment towards Techno but he was done. Techno was done spelling things out for everyone who didn’t want to learn and understand on their own.

“I’ve been so transparent about how I am going to destroy the government,” he finally said. It was said as calmly as he could even though there was a fire burning within him, the sound of drums beating and echoing within his head. 

“Why?! No, no no, no!” 

“I’ve explained my reasons. I’ve been like, ‘I’m destroying it because of a, b, c; they executed me, they betrayed me, YOU betrayed me. You know what Tommy? You’ve made a decision today that can’t be undone. And you know what? I respect you, Tommy. You’re free to make your own choices, wrong as they are. That’s what anarchy is about, it’s about freedom to do what you want. But all I have to say, Tommy, is that I hope you don’t come to regret it.” 

He leaves quickly after those words. There is no chance he can survive against an entire nation when he’s not prepared himself to fight just yet. Today was supposed to be a simple infiltration but it’s turned into so much more than even Techno could imagine. He supposes that, from here and onwards, the situation can only get better.  
  


The next night, he wonders if he was blinded by optimism when that thought popped into his head. The night sky dark, and the smell of charred wood and a man-made crater sitting beneath him. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade apologists, can we have a group hug? ;n; 
> 
> Also is there any specific story idea y'all want to see? I'm kind of itching to write some more today. :) 
> 
> Hope you all liked; please leave kudos and comments, I love those things :D


End file.
